Dipper x Mabel
by FanMario
Summary: My first Pinecest FanFic. I might be bad at it.
1. Dipper & Mabel's day home alone

**Chapter 1: Dipper & Mabel's Day home alone.**

_6:30 A.M._

(Dipper wakes up)

Dipper: (Yawns gets up from bed) Good Mornin' Mabel. (Looks at Mabel still sleeping) Mabel? (Shakes Mabel then tosses off her blanket) *Blushes* (Dipper see Mabel's panties, because her nightgown is up).

Mabel: (Opens her eyes and sees Dipper) Mornin' Dip. (Yawns and gets up from bed)

Dipper: Mornin' Mabel. *Still Blushing*

Mabel: Why is your face red Dip?

Dipper: Nothing Mabes. Wanna get something to eat?

Mabel: Sure. Let me get dressed first.

(Dipper goes downstairs and into the kitchen to find a note)

Dipper: What's this? (Picks up note and reads it) "_Dipper I'll be gone all day because of business at the Shack. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. From Grunkle Stan._

Mabel: Okay I'm dressed Dip. (Mabel is wearing a Rainbow Sweater with a Black skirt, etc.)

Dipper: Uh Mabel, Grunkle Stan is not here. (Gives Mabel the note)

Mabel: (Reads the note) Wow! Do you know what this means?

Dipper: We have to make our own breakfast?

Mabel: That too, but this means we have the whole shack to our-selves.

Dipper: Okay Mabel let's not get crazy.

Mabel: You know me Dip. Also you don't wanna stay in those PJ's.

Dipper: It's okay Mabel. You're the only one here, so it doesn't matter.

Mabel: Okay. You do what you want and I'll do what I want. (Thinks to herself) "_So Dipper is gonna stay in his PJ's, that's good so I can see his cute hair."_

_8:00 A.M._

(Dipper is reading his journal in his bed)

Mabel: Hey Dip, wanna play truth or dare?

Dipper: Yeah sure.

Mabel: Truth or Dare?

Dipper: Dare.

Mabel: I dare you to…. go in the freezer for five minutes.

Dipper: Okay. (Goes in the freezer)

_5 Minutes later._

Mabel: HA! HA! Dipper you look blue.

Dipper: C-C-C Can I borrow one of your sweaters?

Mabel: Of course you can Dippin' Sauce. (Goes upstairs and grabs a sweater) Here Dip.

Dipper: (Takes sweater and puts it on) Thanks; now I feel warm. Truth or Dare Mabel?

Mabel: Dare me Dipper.

Dipper: I dare you to give me a hug.

Mabel: That's it? Okay. (Hugs Dipper)

Dipper: Thanks Mabel I needed that to get warmer.

Mabel: No problem Dip. Truth or Dare?

Dipper: Truth.

Mabel: Why was your face red this morning?

Dipper: I'll tell, but you must promise not to tell anyone.

Mabel: I promise.

Dipper: Okay, when I was waking you up, I pushed off your blanket but I saw your underwear. So that's why. *Blushes*

Mabel: *Blushes after what Dipper said* My nightgown must have gone up while I was sleeping; It's not your fault Dip.

Dipper: It's not?

Mabel: Of course it isn't, just be more careful next time.

Dipper: Okay I will. Can we stop playing?

Mabel: Sure Dip.

Dipper: (Goes down-stairs)

Mabel: (Thinks to her-self) "_I can't believe Dipper saw my underwear, maybe I should mess with him and I know the perfect way." _(Mabel took off her shoes and socks).

_1:00 P.M._

(Dipper was watching TV)

Mabel: Hey Dip; can I sit next to you?

Dipper: Sure Mabes.

_A few minutes later._

Mabel: (Takes off her sweater)

Dipper: Mabel, why did you take off your sweater?

Mabel: Why not? No one but you can see me right?

Dipper: I guess. *Blushes*

Mabel: Well I'm gonna walk in the woods.

Dipper: Should you put some shoes on?

Mabel: It's alright Dip.

_2 P.M._

Mabel: A walk in the woods is relaxing. (Her skirt got caught on a bush) Aw man! (Her skirt got ripped off showing her panties) I hope no one sees my underwear. I'd better go back to the shack. (Sees a kite on a tree) Someone's kite is stuck in a tree; I get it out real quick…..

_Meanwhile in the shack…._

Dipper: (Finished making a sandwich) Man, I've been hungry all day.

Mabel: DIPPER!

Dipper: (Hears Mabel's voice and runs outside) Mabel where are you?

Mabel: UP HERE! (Mabel's pink shirt got caught in a branch)

Dipper: Don't worry I'll catch you.

Mabel: Okay. (Mabel takes off her shirt letting her-self fall)

Dipper: (Catches Mabel) Got ya!

Mabel: Thanks Dip you saved my life. (Mabel is not wearing a bra)

Dipper: *Blushes*

Mabel: Why are you blushing now? (Looks down) O_O (Covers her small boobs)

Dipper: I'm sorry I looked Mabel.

Mabel: It's okay Dip.

Dipper: Uh…. Let's go inside.

_4:00 P.M._

Dipper: You weren't hurt were you Mabel?

Mabel: I'm fine Dip.

Dipper: I'm really sorry I saw your boobs.

Mabel: It's not your fault Dipper, it was me.

Dipper: (Looks down) You have nice underwear Mabel.

Mabel: *Blushes* Thanks Dip. (Yawn) I'm tired, gonna take a nap.

Dipper: Should you put on your nightgown?

Mabel: Nah, I'm gonna only sleep in my underwear.

Dipper: Here, put on this sweater you gave me earlier. (Gives Mabel the sweater)

Mabel: Thanks Dip. *Giggles*

Dipper: Why are you laughing?

Mabel: I'm not wearing a shirt, so the sweater is tickling me.

Dipper: Oh…. *Blushes*

Mabel: Well I'm going to sleep now.

Dipper: Okay. Have a good rest.

_5:30 P.M._

(Dipper is walking upstairs)

Dipper: Well, I'm done watching TV. I should check on Mabel. (Opens the door sees Mabel sleeping). (Thinks to him-self) "_Man see looks cute when she sleeps."_

_10 Minutes later after Dipper was done taking a shower._

Dipper: Finally I'm clean. Just gonna wear underwear today. (Puts on a pair of boxers) (Yawns) I'm tired. I hope Mabel doesn't mind I sleep next to her. (Gets in Mabel's bed and falls asleep)

_8 P.M._

Mabel: (Opens her eyes from her nap and yawns) That was a good nap. (Looks at Dipper, he was hugging Mabel in her sleep.) Why is Dipper in my bed? (Shacks Dipper) Dipper wake up.

Dipper: (Opens eyes and sees Mabel) Uh…. I can explain Mabel.

Mabel: Why did you sleep next to me Dip?

Dipper: Well…. I…

Mabel: You can tell me Dip, I'm right here.

Dipper: I kinda have a crush on you.

Mabel: *Blushes* You do?

Dipper: (Starts crying on Mabel's sweater)

Mabel: Hey Dipper, don't cry. I kinda have a crush on you too.

Dipper: You do? Is that why you took off your sweater?

Mabel: Yeah, I was trying to make you like me more.

Dipper: (Hugs Mabel)

Mabel: What's the hug for Dip?

Dipper: Because I love you Mabel.

Mabel: Aww… Dipper. (Wraps arms around Dipper)

Dipper: Thanks Mabel, I feel a lot better.

Mabel: You're welcome. By the way, why are you only wearing underwear Dip?

Dipper: Oh…. I was finished taking a shower and I felt like wearing only underwear.

Mabel: Ok, that makes sense.

Dipper: Sorry again for seeing your boobs.

Mabel: It's okay Dip. You….wanna see them again?

Dipper: *Blushes* You sure Mabel?

Mabel: You deserve it Dip.

Dipper: *Kisses Mabel on the lips*

Mabel: *Blushes* Dipper? Can you do it again? (Smiles)

Dipper: *Kisses Mabel again* Can I take off your sweater?

Mabel: Of course you can!

Dipper: (Pulls off Mabel's sweater showing her boobs) *Blushes*

Mabel: *Giggles* Do you like them Dippin' Sauce?

Dipper: Th-They're Beautiful Mabel!

Mabel: (Looks down) They're kinda small Dip.

Dipper: The size does not matter, they're beautiful just the way they are.

Mabel: You're so sweet Dipper. *Kisses Dipper*

Dipper: Thanks Mabel. It's getting late we should get some sleep.

Mabel: (Yawn) Yeah we should.

Dipper: I'll be back, gonna brush my teeth. (Gets up from Mabel's bed and walks out the door)

Mabel: (Takes off her headband and brushes her hair) (Thinks to her-self) "_Dipper liked my boobs; he'll make a great boyfriend. I'm gonna sleep naked tonight with Dipper next to me. I'm so excited; I can barely keep my panties on. Okay I'll try."_ (Gets back in bed and takes off her panties and throws them on the floor)

Dipper: I'm back Mabel. (See Mabel's panties on the floor) Mabel are you sleeping naked?

Mabel: Yeah! Wanna join me?

Dipper: Uh…..Okay. (Climbs in Mabel's bed) Mabel can I ask you something?

Mabel: What is it Dip?

Dipper: Can I see you…. down there?

Mabel: You have to earn it Dip.

Dipper: Aww….. (Takes off his boxers)

Mabel: You're sleeping naked too?

Dipper: Is that okay?

Mabel: Sure! Don't worry you'll see my flower one day.

Dipper: Okay. Goodnight my naked Mabelton.

Mabel: *Blushes* Goodnight my naked Dippin' Sauce.

(Dipper and Mabel fell asleep in the same bed)

**End of Chapter.**

**Review of what you guys thought of this Chapter.**


	2. Dipper & Mabel go swimming

**Chapter 2:**** Dipper & Mabel go swimming.**

Mabel: (Wakes up and Yawns) Man that was a good sleep. (Gets up from bed and looks down) Why am I naked? (Remembers that she went to sleep naked) Oh right. (Sees Dipper in her bed still sleeping) I wonder what Dipper looks like without underwear, I guess I'll wait. (Goes in her dresser and puts on a bra and panties) Better make breakfast for Dipper.

_5 Minutes later._

Mabel: (Shakes Dipper) Dipper wake up.

Dipper: (Wakes up) Huh?

Mabel: Morning Dippin' Sauce.

Dipper: Good Morning Mabel.

Mabel: Did you enjoy your nude sleep?

Dipper: *Blushes*(Remembers he slept naked) Sorta.

Mabel: Here. (Tosses his swim trunks)

Dipper: What are these for?

Mabel: I want to go swimming later with you Dip.

Dipper: Okay, let me finish my breakfast first.

Mabel: (Grabs her bathing suit and walks out the door)

_5 more Minutes later._

Dipper: (Finish his breakfast and puts on his swim suit)

Mabel: (Comes back with her bathing suit on) You like it Dip?

Dipper: You look pretty in it Mabes.

Mabel: *Blushes* Thanks Dip. Come on let's go.

(Dipper and Mabel left the shack)

Dipper: Hey Mabel, are we going to the Gravity Falls pool?

Mabel: Nope, I know a place more private.

Dipper: Oh really?

Mabel: (Takes Dipper to the place)

Dipper: Whoa! Mabel slow down!

Mabel: Were here!

Dipper: Wow! The water is so pretty. How did you have the time to find this place?

Mabel: I found it last week.

Dipper: Race you in. (Starts running)

Mabel: Hey no fair, you got a head-start.

Dipper & Mabel: CANNONBALL! (Cannonballs in the lake)

_30 Minutes of swimming later._

Mabel: Hey Dipper, wanna go on top that waterfall?

Dipper: You gonna jump off it?

Mabel: Yep.

Dipper: I'll come so you don't get hurt.

(Dipper and Mabel climbed on top of the waterfall)

Dipper: Uh Mabel, the current looks kinda fast.

Mabel: Don't worry Dip. I can swim that fast. (Jumps in the water and is in trouble) DIPPER HELP!

Dipper: (Grabs Mabel's hand) Don't worry I got you.

Mabel: (Mabel's bikini top flew off) DIPPER!

Dipper: (Got Mabel out of the water) You okay Mabel?

Mabel: I'm fine Dip. *Blushes and cover her boobs*

Dipper: *Blushes* Where's your top Mabel?

Mabel: It fell off.

Dipper: Want me to get your towel?

Mabel: Please? (Looks down and her bikini bottom is caught on a bush)

Dipper: I got your towel Mabel. (Looks at Mabel's face) What's wrong?

Mabel: My bottom is stuck on a bush. Dipper can you turn around, I don't want you to see my flower.

Dipper: *Blushes* Okay Mabel, I won't look. (Turns around)

Mabel: (Takes off bikini bottom) Dipper can you give me my towel?

Dipper: (Throws Mabel's towel still turned around)

Mabel: (Wraps towel around her body) You can look now Dip.

Dipper: You... want me to walk you home Mabes?

Mabel: Sure.

_5 Minutes later at the Shack._

Dipper: Hey Mabel, can I sleep next to you again?

Mabel: I'm gonna sleep nude again Dip.

Dipper: It's cool. It's not like I look at you while you sleep.

Mabel: Hey Dip, close your eyes for a minute.

Dipper: (Closes eyes)

Mabel:(Takes off towel and gets in bed with Dipper) You can open your eyes now.

Dipper: (Opens eyes and sees Mabel next to him)

Mabel: Goodnight Dippin' Sauce.

Dipper: *Kisses Mabel's cheek* Goodnight my nude Mabel.

Mabel: *Blushes*

**End of Chapter.**


	3. Dipper and Mabel's Date, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Dipper and Mabel's Date, Part 1. Also my OC "Jason" is in ****my OC**** this chapter only and will appear later.**

Dipper: (Wakes up first) *Yawns* Good Morning Mabel!

Mabel: zzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Dipper: Maybe she's still sleeping. (Thinks to him-self)_ "She does look cute when she sleeps. Maybe I can see her flower real quick." _(Pulls down Mabel's blanket)

Mabel: Morning Dip.

Dipper: (Got scared) Oh….Morning Mabel.

Mabel: I know what you were trying to do Dip.

Dipper: *Blushes*I'm sorry, I was curious.

Mabel: *Kisses Dipper's cheek* It's okay Dip, just don't do it again while I'm sleeping.

Dipper: Can I ask you something?

Mabel: Of course!

Dipper: Will you go on a date with me?

Mabel: (Squeals and hugs Dipper) OF CORUSE I WILL DIPPIN' SAUCE!

Dipper: Mabel, can you put some clothes on before hugging me?

Mabel: *Blushes* Sorry Dip.

Dipper: Well I'm going to shower now, for our date.

Mabel: Ok have fun.

Dipper: (Leaves the room)

Mabel: (Gets up from bed and goes in dresser) Let's see here. (Sees she has no clean underwear) OH MAN! *FacePalms*

Dipper: Mabel? Is that you?

Mabel: (Hides in closet)

Dipper: (Comes back in a towel, dripping wet) Mabel? Where are you?

Mabel: (Peaks head out of closet door) I'm in here Dip.

Dipper: Why are you in the closet Mabel?

Mabel: I ran out of underwear.

Dipper: *Blushes* Well…. you can still wear clothes without underwear.

Mabel: But what if someone sees my flower?

Dipper: Just try your best to hide it.

Mabel: *Blushes* Okay Dip.

Dipper: (Leaves the room)

Mabel: (Puts on a red shirt, a blue sweater with white stars, and a pink skirt.)

_6 Minutes later._

Dipper: (Got done showering and got dressed) Mabel, where are you?

Mabel: I'm down-stairs Dip!

Dipper: (Goes down-stairs) You look nice Mabel.

Mabel: *Blushes* Awh thanks Dip. *Kisses Dipper's cheek*

Dipper: *Blushes and kisses back* Ready to go?

Mabel: Yep.

(Dipper and Mabel walked in the forest)

Mabel: The forest is so beautiful Dip.

Dipper: I know. Hey, wanna make out?

Mabel: Sure Dip. *Kisses Dipper's lips*

Dipper: *Does the same to Mabel*

_10 Minutes of kissing later_

Mabel: That was fun Dip. *Trying to catch her breath*

Dipper: Yeah. *Stomach growling* I'm hungry.

Mabel: *Stomach growling* Me too.

Dipper: Let's go out to eat.

Mabel: Okay.

(Later at the Diner)

Mabel: We like to eat here.

Beck the Waiter: You two on a date?

Mabel: Yep, me and my Dippin' Sauce.

Dipper: *Blushes*

Beck the Waiter: What are your names?

Mabel: Mabel Pines.

Dipper: Dipper Pines.

Beck the Waiter: Wait are you guys the Pine twins?

Mabel: Yupooni!

Beck the Waiter: Sorry, we don't serve incest here. I'm going to ask you to leave.

Mabel: (Starts crying)

Dipper: C'mon on Mabel let's go.

Jason: (Bursts though the doors) NOT SO FAST!

Dipper, Mabel, and Beck: JASON!

**To be continued…**


	4. Dipper and Mabel's Date, Part 2

**Dipper and Mabel's Date, Part 2.**

Dipper, Mabel, and Beck: JASON!

Jason: Well, well, well… it seems Beck doesn't want the twins to have their date here. Am I right?

Beck: It's a rule Jason, leave now or else!

Jason: Or else what? *Eyes turn green*

Beck: *Tries to punch Jason*

Jason: IT'S NO USE! *Levitates Beck* TAKE THIS! *Throws Beck into a wall*

Beck: OW! Hey that's not fair! *Picks up a Chair*

Jason: IT'S NO USE! *Levitates Beck* TAKE THIS! *Throws Beck on top a Table*

Beck: KNOCK IT OFF!

Jason: IT'S NO USE! *Levitates Beck* TAKE THIS! *Throws Beck out a window*

Beck: Okay Jason, you win. *Runs away*

Jason: AND DON'T ME CATCH YOU INTERPUTING THE PINES TWINS DATE EVER AGAIN! (Talking to Dipper and Mabel) You guys okay?

Dipper: We're fine Jason. Thanks for the help.

Jason: No problem, enjoy your date.

Dipper: We will.

_1 hour later after Dipper and Mabel's date._

Mabel: Thanks for taking me out to eat Dip.

Dipper: No problem Mabes. *Kisses Mabel's cheek* Hey, wanna see a movie at the shack?

Mabel: Sure Dip. *Holds Dipper's hand*

_Meanwhile back at the Shack._

(Dipper puts in the movie "Independence Day")

Mabel: Good Movie pick Dip.

Dipper: *Kisses Mabel's cheek*

Mabel: *Kisses back*

(In the middle of the movie)

Dipper: (Lifts up Mabel's sweater and shirt to rub her stomach)

Mabel: Dipper, what are you doing?

Dipper: (Realizes what he's doing) *Blushes* Sorry, Mabel. (Looks sad)

Mabel: It's okay Dip. This will cheer you up. *Kisses Dipper*

Dipper: *Kisses back and tickles Mabel*

Mabel: HAH! HAH! HAH! Stop Dipper.

Dipper: *Stops tickling* Okay I'll stop. Wanna play truth or Dare?

Mabel: Okay. Race you upstairs!

(Up-stairs in the twins' room)

Dipper: You go first Mabel.

Mabel: Ok. Truth or Dare?

Dipper: Truth.

Mabel: Why were you rubbing my tummy?

Dipper: I don't know why I did that Mabel. I guess I was trying to make you happy.

Mabel: It did make me smile a little.

Dipper: Truth or Dare?

Mabel: Truth.

Dipper: Why do you always sleep naked?

Mabel: It's more relaxing & comfy.

Dipper: *Blushes* O…K.

Mabel: Truth or Dare?

Dipper: Dare.

Mabel: I dare you to drink hot sauce.

Dipper: (Gets the hot-sauce from down-stairs) Here goes. (Starts drinking) HOT! HOT! HOT!

Mabel: (Throws a bucket of water on Dipper)

Dipper: Mabel…. you got my clothes wet. (Takes off hat, vest, shirt, shoes, socks and shorts)

Mabel: *Looks at Dipper and Blushes*

Dipper: Sorry, I'm making you blush Mabel.

Mabel: It's okay Dip. It's just that you're only wearing underwear.

Dipper: O…K. Truth or Dare?

Mabel: Dare.

Dipper: I dare you to take off your sweater.

Mabel: *Takes off sweater and puts it to the side* Truth or Dare?

Dipper: Truth.

Mabel: Why do you want to see my flower so bad?

Dipper: I guess I'm in love with you too much and I want to see you more. (Looks sad)

Mabel: Awh Dipper don't look so glum. It's good for a boy-friend to think about their girl-friend like that.

Dipper: It is? (Smiling a little)

Mabel: Here I'll show ya. (Takes off her shirt, reviling her boobs)

Dipper: *Blushes Deeply*

Mabel: *Giggles* See that what boy-friends are supposed to do.

Dipper: *Kisses Mabel*

Mabel: *Got surprised and kisses back*

Dipper: *Keeps kissing*

Mabel: *Pulls away and yawns* I'm tired Dip.

Dipper: Okay. Night Mabel.

Mabel: Thank you for giving me the best date ever Dip. I…love…..you…. (Falls asleep on the floor)

Dipper: (Picks up Mabel and puts her in bed)

Mabel: (Opens one eye still half-asleep) …..Dip?

Dipper: Yeah Mabes?

Mabel: You…. can…. take…off….my…..skirt…..if….you….want.

Dipper: *Blushes*Really? Won't that leave you naked?

Mabel: I….want…..you…..to…see….me….naked…..Dip…you've…..earned…it. (Falls back asleep)

Dipper: *Blushes deeply*(Dipper takes off Mabel's skirt) (Thinks to him-self) "She's so beautiful" *Climbs in bed with Mabel and kisses her cheek* Goodnight my beautiful naked Mabelton.

Mabel: *Smiles in her sleep*

**End of Chapter.**


	5. Dipper & Mabel's day home alone 2

**Chapter 4: Dipper and Mabel's day home alone 2.**

Mabel: (Wakes up and stretches) Mornin' Dipper.

Dipper: …..zzzzzzzzzzzzz…..

Mabel: He's still asleep. (Looks down) Dip must have takin off my skirt and saw me naked. (Stokes Dipper's hair) he does look cute while he sleeps.

Dipper: …zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Mabel: Well I better get dressed. (Opens dresser) Ah-ha! I do have underwear in here. (Puts on panties and a bra) I'd better wash my clothes, since all I have is underwear. (Takes the laundry basket down-stairs and puts all the clothes in the washing machine).

Dipper: (Wakes up) Mabel? (Gets out of bed) Mabel!

Mabel: I'm down here Dip!

Dipper: (Goes down-stairs) There you are Mabel. (Looks at Mabel) Why are you in your underwear Mabes?

Mabel: Cause this all I have left that's clean.

Dipper: Ok. (Blushing looking at Mabel)

Mabel: You like what you see Dippin' Sauce?

Dipper: *Blushes* Sorry Mabes.

Mabel: It's okay Dip. *Kisses Dipper's cheek*

Dipper: Wanna watch TV?

Mabel: Sure Dip.

Dipper: *Sits on the Couch*

Mabel: *Sits next to Dipper*

Dipper: *Blushes* What do ya want to watch?

Mabel: Duck-detective.

Dipper: Okay. *Turns on the TV and puts Duck-detective*

Mabel: *Snuggles Dipper*

Dipper: Why are you snuggling me Mabes?

Mabel: What? I can't snuggle my boyfriend.

Dipper: Okay. (Stokes Mabel's hair)

Mabel: You like my hair Dip?

Dipper: Yeah, it looks nice Mabes.

Mabel: Awh thanks Dip. *Kisses Dipper*

Dipper: *Kisses with Mabel and unhooks her bra*

Mabel: You can take it off it you want to Dip.

Dipper: *Takes off Mabel's bra*

Mabel: You like them?

Dipper: Of course Mabes. *Sucks on one of them*

Mabel: *Moans loud* AH! Dipper!

Dipper: Want me to keep going?

Mabel: YES!

Dipper: *Keeps sucking*

Mabel: *Moans louder*

Dipper: Ok, that's enough Mabes.

Mabel: Awh. Can I have a turn?

Dipper: Uh….sure.

Mabel: I need ya to take you're your boxers Dip.

Dipper: *Blushes* Ok. *Pulls down boxers*

Mabel: *Blushes deeply, starring at Dipper's manhood and puts it in her mouth*

Dipper: *Moans loud* MABEL! YES!

Mabel: *Goes faster*

Dipper: Mabel…..I'm…..gonna…

Mabel: Do it Dip!

Dipper: *Cums in Mabel's mouth*

Mabel: *Swallows it* You taste sweet Dippin' Sauce.

Dipper: *Blushes deeply* Thanks.

Mabel: Now make me cum.

Dipper: Okay, I'll try my best. *Pulls down Mabel's panties*

Mabel: *Blushes* What are you gonna do Dip?

Dipper: *Licks Mabel's pussy*

Mabel: *Moans loud* Oh DIPPER!

Dipper: *Keeps licking*

Mabel: Dipper…I'm…..gonna….

Dipper: Do it Mabes.

Mabel: *Cums all over Dipper's face*

Dipper: *Giggles*

Mabel: Sorry Dip.

Dipper: It's okay Mabes.

Mabel: I love you.

Dipper: I love you too.

**End of Chapter.**

**This chapter will be fixed later.**

**Also gimme suggestions.**


End file.
